Codinome: Esmeralda
by nightofdrunkeness
Summary: Camus é detetive e espião, muito admirado e pouco conhecido. Mas receberá uma missão que destruirá sua vida. Ao menos o jeito como ela era. MiloxCamus. YAOI, LEMON!  revisada
1. A missão

**Salvadora (também conhecida como Beta): **Vickarasu (mil vezes obrigada!) – ela é uma escritora do Fanfiction.

**Aviso: **antes de começarem a ler essa história, eu gostaria de avisar que seu conteúdo é homossexual e indicado para maiores de dezoito anos. Ressalto que não me responsabilizo por qualquer dano (moral, psicológico...) que lê-la pode causar. Desfrutem de seu livre-arbítrio e, caso pretendam seguir adiante, **sejam bem-vindos a um pequeno lapso com a realidade.**

**Aviso II: **não sei se alguém por ventura virá dizer que estou contando sua vida em alguma parte, portanto quero destacar que qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência. Além disso, Saint Seiya e seus personagens não me pertencem.

**Sobre as cores: **como eu não tenho certeza das cores dos olhos e dos cabelos, deixarei assim: Camus ruivo e com olhos vermelhos e Milo loiro e com olhos azuis (dados tirados da internet sobre como os dois são no mangá); já os demais cavaleiros terão as cores definidas pelo anime.

**Summary: **Camus é detetive e espião, muito admirado e pouco conhecido. Mas receberá uma missão que destruirá sua vida. Ao menos o jeito como ela era. MiloxCamus. YAOI, LEMON!

_**Codinome: Esmeralda**_

**Capítulo I**

**- A missão -**

"_Doce esmeralda, pétala de flor, pérola de chuva, pequena gota de amor."_

_By Ticiane Teles._

Trabalhava concentrado em mais um caso de homicídio quando fora chamado ao escritório de seu chefe. Não era raro ter conversas com pessoas em cargos superiores ao seu, mas ser convocado pessoalmente era... incomum. Ainda mais enquanto estava ocupado.

-Por favor, detetive Camus, sente-se. – pediu o chefe educadamente enquanto via o outro fechar a porta; sentou-se na poltrona e o detetive no sofá em frente a esta.

-Senhor Shion, posso saber de que se trata? – questionou. Estava irritado com a demora do caso e a falta de provas para solucioná-lo.

-Camus, acho que você já percebeu que o que tenho para lhe dizer refere-se ao seu outro trabalho.

-Sim, senhor. Percebi as medidas de segurança que o senhor tomou, em especial a de a sala ser a prova de som. – disse sério, com seu ar frio e impessoal. Shion sorriu.

-Ótimo. Eu sabia que você seria a pessoa mais indicada para essa missão, ruivo. – falou se levantando e indo de encontro ao detetive para lhe dar dois tapinhas no ombro. – Escute, o caso em que você está trabalhando é aquele em que o casal e os três filhos foram estuprados, desmembrados e por fim mortos?

-Sim.

-Você e sua equipe já têm algum suspeito? – indagou ao sentar-se ao lado de Camus no sofá.

-Alguns. O mais indicado é um homem em torno de 25 anos; ainda não conseguimos identificá-lo, pois estava usando uma máscara. Tudo o que sabemos é que ele é alto, cabelos curtos e escuros.

-E há grandes suspeitas de que ele estivesse drogado, certo?

-Sim, por causa de um comprimido de ecstasy encontrado pela metade na cena do crime.

-Então, Camus, você poderá resolver esse caso enquanto trabalha como espião. – o ruivo apenas franziu um pouco o cenho e Shion continuou. – A missão que eu tenho para você é acompanhar um homem que suspeitamos estar relacionado com "Os gêmeos", que vêm controlando o mercado negro e, como bem sabemos, marcando as mercadorias. Já que o comprimido apresentava parte de um emblema que combina com o utilizado por eles, quero que você descubra que tipo de ligação existe entre esse homem e "Os gêmeos" e o siga até eles, para que possamos capturá-los.

-Hum.

Shion levantou-se, pegou uma pasta que repousava em cima da mesa e entregou-a a Camus.

-Aí estão as características físicas dessa pessoa, mas não sabemos muito sobre seu comportamento. Ele chegará ao aeroporto amanhã, por volta do meio-dia. Seu nome é Milo e ele irá contratar uma mulher para ser sua "empregada particular".

-Shion, eu sei que, pelo acidente que sofri quando criança, eu realmente posso me disfarçar de mulher, mas o Mú não seria melhor? Afinal, ele sabe se socializar com mais facilidade. E também é mais delicado.

-Camus, lembra-se de que Mú quebrou a perna? Ele está na reabilitação. – o ruivo suspirou. – Então escute: você é um dos poucos agentes que nós temos e que tem a capacidade para fazer algo assim. Já mandamos cinco espiões até então e todos reapareceram mortos. Eu também preferia que o Mú fosse, mas ele não pode ir. E, além da capacidade, você tem tanto rosto quanto corpo andrógenos. Você foi escolhido, Camus.

O ruivo apenas suspirou novamente.

-Olhe, não queremos mais um morto, entendeu? Então tome muito cuidado. Não se empolgue demais enquanto procura como resolver esse caso de homicídio. Primeiro temos de ter certeza de que Milo está conectado com esses traficantes. Provavelmente ele nos levará até eles.

-Hum.

-Ótimo. Então mais alguns detalhes: não queremos que te reconheçam em hipótese alguma, portanto você usará lentes de contato verdes e seus cabelos serão tingidos para que você fique loiro.

-Não vou pintar meu cabelo! – disse olhando ameaçadoramente para Shion.

-Calma, calma. Usaremos aquela tinta que sai após algumas lavagens. Deve durar em torno de uma semana, portanto você levará essa tinta escondida. Afinal, não temos certeza de quanto tempo será necessário.

-Certo.

-Você já pode ir ao salão de beleza, detetive. – sorriu e viu o rosto do ruivo de contorcer de desgosto levemente.

-Quem seguirá com o caso?

-Hyoga.

-Você acha que ele conseguirá? – perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Bem, ele trabalha na sua equipe e é esforçado. Dê uma chance ao garoto, Camus. Além do mais, quem estará realmente avançando com o caso será você. Direi a todos que foi visitar um amigo seu na Sibéria.

-Ok. – disse antes de se levantar, receber uma segunda pasta e sair rumo ao salão. Odiava essa parte de seu trabalho: se dissessem para se vestir de bailarina e dançar tango com um ornitorrinco no meio da rua, não tinha como negar ou mudar; a única solução era fazer o que mandavam.

Ao parar no sinal vermelho com seu carro, mudou de idéia. Salão? Pra quê? Depilar? Nunca! Tentara uma vez e aquilo doía horrores! Já que seus pêlos não eram grossos, mesmo, decidiu ir para casa e usar uma gilete. Era mais rápido e não doeria nada.

Respirou fundo. Mais uma vez teria que deixar de lado a vontade de ter um corpo musculoso. Já estava se acostumando a ser daquele jeito, sem músculos bem definidos ou trabalhados. Realmente deveria parecer uma menina.

-Maldição de acidente! – tudo porque seus pais estavam bêbados. Desde aquele dia prometera que nunca iria beber.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a se focar no trabalho. Agora deveria se concentrar para falar sempre com a voz uma pouco mais fina e SER uma garota. O mais importante é que deveria ser uma candidata muito melhor do que as outras.

Ainda dirigindo, abriu a segunda pasta que falava de seus novos dados e checou seu nome. Era português ou espanhol, não se importava. Em letras itálicas estava, bem na sua frente, o nome que faria parte do primeiro passo para destruir sua vida. O nome que nunca seria apagado de sua memória. Dividindo sua atenção com o trânsito e com as letras, conseguiu compreender o que estava escrito.

"Nome:_Esmeralda de Assunção"_

Até que achara um nome fora do comum, curto demais, com uma sonoridade demasiadamente estranha. De certa forma patético. Mas aquele não era seu nome, afinal. Era apenas um codinome. E como não gostara da parte "de Assunção", pensou consigo uma pequena frase marcada para sempre em sua história.

"Codinome: Esmeralda" – pensou e entrou com o carro na garagem de seu prédio. A partir do momento em que aceitara aquela missão, seu destino havia mudado drasticamente.

_- Fim do capítulo 1 -_

_**Continua...**_


	2. O fim do mundo

**Salvadora (também conhecida como Beta): **Vickarasu (mil vezes obrigada!) – ela é uma escritora do Fanfiction

**Bate-papo em monólogo: **sabem, eu estava lendo o que escrevi, e percebi que talvez não esteja fazendo lá muito sentido essa frase que eu criei ("Doce esmeralda, pétala de flor, pérola de chuva, pequena gota de amor"); acho que na verdade nem tem sentido, porque foi algo que escrevi em torno de um ano atrás, mas graças a ela que me veio a idéia desta fic, e sem ela não consigo escrever nada. Além disso, acho tão fofinha... Por isso não se preocupem muito com ela, não, OK? Podem interpretar como quiserem. XP

_**Codinome: Esmeralda**_

**Capítulo II**

**- O fim do mundo -**

"_Doce esmeralda, pétala de flor, pérola de chuva, pequena gota de amor."_

_By Ticiane Teles._

Olhou para o espelho de corpo inteiro que havia na porta de seu guarda-roupas mais uma vez. Não importava quantas vezes olhasse, não conseguia acreditar que aquele a sua frente era ele mesmo. Seus belos cabelos vermelhos agora dourados e seus olhos, que nunca conhecera alguém que possuísse iguais, agora estavam verdes. Tão verdes quanto uma jóia.

Seus lábios se arquearam ao lembrar do nome e reparar na cor dos olhos. Combinavam perfeitamente. O que não combinava eram aquelas cores consigo. Cabelos dourados e olhos verdes. Para onde fora todo o seu charme excêntrico com aquilo? Não podia negar que estava muito bonito, mas... sentia saudades. Agradecia a toda e qualquer divindade que vinha à sua mente por aquilo ser apenas temporário. Também agradecia por não ter um "pomo de Adão" saliente. Na verdade, era idêntico ao de uma garota: apenas forçando para que aparecesse.

Vestiu uma saia xadrez clara que ia até seus joelhos, uma blusa de manga comprida azul- escuro e por baixo desta um sutiã com enchimento. Nada exagerado. Na verdade só para parecer que tinha seios; ainda assim seria uma garota de seios pequenos. Bem, já era um avanço, considerando que ele NÃO era uma garota e NÃO tinha seios.

Respirou fundo mais uma vez e calçou sapatilhas da mesma cor da blusa para que combinasse com esta. Pegou a bolsa preta de couro, lembrando-se que era usada no ombro, e foi para a frente do espelho novamente.

-A pior parte é que realmente pareço uma garota. – disse para a imagem à sua frente. As chaves do apartamento e do carro de Esmeralda estavam na pequena bolsa, assim como seus documentos. A partir daquele dia sua casa seria outra.

Começou a olhar cada canto de seu apartamento em uma despedida. Enquanto isso, refazia mentalmente os passos que teriam de ser tomados ainda naquele dia.

Segundo os dados, Camus já deveria estar viajando para a Sibéria e Esmeralda chegaria dos Estados Unidos no mesmo aeroporto que Milo, seu alvo. Então ele, agora ela, deveria pegar suas bagagens junto com o grego.

Precisava sair de casa, era hora. Já estavam todos os aparelhos desconectados. Saiu do apartamento e trancou a porta. Desceu para a portaria e chamou um táxi. O porteiro não estranhou quando o viu sair pois, além de não o reconhecer, não era o mesmo porteiro do dia anterior e portanto não o teria visto entrar.

Quando o táxi chegou, pediu que fossem ao aeroporto. No destino, entrou escondido na parte de desembarque e se mesclou com a multidão que ia pegar suas bagagens na esteira rolante. Ele sabia que a sua era uma mala bordô axadrezada.

A esteira de seu vôo era do lado da do vôo de Milo; sendo assim, ficou praticamente junto deste. Infelizmente a mala do grego chegou antes da sua. Mas a mala bordô não demorou muito. Pegou-a rapidamente e saiu apressado.

Estava focado no grego, precisava ter algum contato com ele para que tivesse mais chances na seleção da "empregada particular para todo e qualquer tipo de serviço". Andava apressado e lembrava-se a todo instante que agora estava como uma mulher. Como já havia feito um treinamento prévio, para outra missão que tivera, lembrava-se constantemente de andar de forma diferente, e isto lhe acatava a atenção. Até demais.

Como estava andando rapidamente e o grego sem pressa, já estava o alcançando. Entretanto estava tão concentrado em alcançar seu alvo e ser uma mulher, que não percebeu quando um homem pôs o pé em sua frente para que caísse.

Eis que o maléfico plano funcionou e o homem começou a rir, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas que estavam ao redor para a "mulher" caída ao chão. Esmeralda corou por estar em uma situação tão vergonhosa. Não tirava os olhos do chão e rapidamente pôs-se em cima apenas de seu joelhos e tentou se levantar. De todas as formas que poderia ter caído, por que teve de ser justamente "de quatro" ?

Apesar de ter tentado levantar, seu pé a impediu. Soltou um pequeno gemido de dor, ao que o homem respondeu com mais e mais gargalhadas.

De repente ouviu o som de um soco e as risadas cessarem. Finalmente levantou o rosto e presenciou o homem colocar a mão no nariz, de onde começou a jorrar sangue. Mirou o agressor e não acreditou: era o grego.

Logo chegaram os seguranças e questionaram o que estava havendo, ao que muitos observadores passaram a proteger o grego e acusar o homem de nariz quebrado, enquanto apontavam incessantemente para os dois e para a mulher que continuava no chão.

Milo se aproximou de Esmeralda e estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Você está bem? Consegue se levantar?

Esmeralda olhava-o emudecida. Não acreditava que ele pudesse se importar com os que estivessem ao seu redor - pois "Os gêmeos" tinham fama de insensíveis e ele deveria estar conectado a eles.

-Você está bem? – Milo voltou a perguntar. Sua mão continuava estendida.

-Ah. - sibilou fechando os olhos e logo após mordendo o lábio inferior, na tentativa de não demonstrar o quanto doía. Abriu os olhos e aceitou a mão à sua frente mas novamente soltou um baixo gemido de dor ao tentar se levantar. Não havia dúvidas: seu tornozelo estava torcido.

Esmeralda sentou-se no chão e observou seus joelhos que estavam sangrando e apalpou seu tornozelo. Milo pegou a bolsa dela e ergueu a mala; chamou um dos seguranças, que ainda tentavam entender ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas certamente compreenderam que a culpa era do homem de nariz quebrado.

-O senhor poderia me ajudar, por favor? – pediu educadamente enquanto passava as duas malas de rodinhas, sua e da mulher, a ele.

-Claro. – respondeu com um sorriso no rosto que foi prontamente correspondido por Milo.

-Os senhores não precisam se preocupar, é apenas uma torção no tornozelo, logo que a dor diminuir eu posso seguir. – disse Esmeralda corando um pouco. Milo estava sendo muito gentil. E isso a deixava sem saber ao certo como agir. Desde que ela não desenvolvesse uma personalidade para lidar com isso, tudo bem.

-Como poderíamos deixar uma donzela à própria sorte? – perguntou o grego ao se abaixar na frente dela e sorrir. Um sorriso tão lindo e encantador que Esmeralda não pôde manter o contato visual e desviou o rosto, corando ainda mais. Milo riu um pouco. – Aqui está sua bolsa, espero que não tenha quebrado nada. – disse passando o objeto preto.

-Obrigada. – disse ao pegar aquele pedaço de couro. – AH! – gritou quando fora subitamente carregada pelo grego que a erguera. – O-o que você...?

-Tudo bem, você não é pesada e assim não tem que se esforçar tanto.

Esmeralda corou mais ainda, mas não reclamou. A única coisa que disse foi um quase inaudível "obrigada", respondido por um sorriso daquele forte homem que a segurava com dois braços, um passado por baixo dos joelhos e outro por baixo das costas, repousando as mãos tanto no joelho quanto na cintura.

-Vamos. – disse ao segurança enquanto a multidão olhava e fazia comentários. Esmeralda apenas descontava a vergonha apertando a pobre bolsa. – Assim eu tenho certeza que mesmo que alguma coisa tenha resistido à queda, não vai sobrar nada inteiro aí dentro.

Fitaram-se nos olhos novamente e o rosto dela ficou quase tão vermelho quanto era seu cabelo. Milo sorriu de novo.

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela? Tudo bem que era para ser uma garota e que realmente gostava de homens, mas daí pra ficar encantada com um homem que mal conhecera e ficar totalmente aparvalhada... não podia ser real. Talvez tivesse acordado de bom humor, ou então, quem sabe, carente. Sim, com certeza era isso.

Já Milo se perguntava o porquê de ter se importado com alguém a tal ponto de carregá-la. Ele havia se virado apenas para entender o que fora o barulho atrás de si, mas pretendia seguir seu caminho e deixar que os outros resolvessem seus próprios problemas. Entretanto ficou encantado com a jovem loira de face avermelhada. E gostava do cheiro dela. Era estranho estar atraído por uma mulher, mesmo sendo bissexual tinha preferência pelos homens. Mas aquele perfume e o jeito como ela se constrangia, os pequenos gestos interrompidos, contidos... era tão bela.

Chegaram ao posto dos táxis.

-Vocês irão juntos? – perguntou o segurança abaixando a alça das malas.

-Sim. – disse o grego.

-Não. – e no mesmo momento em que o grego afirmava, Esmeralda negava. Milo olhou para ela querendo uma explicação. – Eu já lhe atrapalhei o suficiente. Muito obrigada, pelo que fez até agora, mas é o suficiente. – disse sem desviar os olhos e o grego aceitou com um sorriso. Colocou-a no banco de passageiros.

-Tudo bem. Adeus. – e essa última palavra feriu o coração de ambos. O porta-malas foi fechado com um baque que tirou Esmeralda de devaneios e ela chamou pelo grego, que já pegava sua mala para ir a outro táxi.

-Espere! Meu número. – disse retirando um pequeno bloco de notas e escrevendo o número de seu celular numa folha, entregando-a a Milo.

-Ok. – disse com um sorriso e o táxi partiu.

Milo agradeceu ao segurança e entrou em outro táxi, seguindo para a mansão na qual repousaria antes da chegada das candidatas. Mas a única coisa que vinha à sua mente era o rosto corado, emoldurado pelos fios dourados, e o aroma agradável que exalava da sua pele.

-Não é muito feminino, também não é masculino. – pensou em voz alta enquanto deixava-se perder em pensamentos.

Esmeralda se dirigiu a seu apartamento. Sabia que cuidaria daquele machucado muito mais rapidamente do que um médico, que além de querer examiná-la, levaria séculos para a atender, posto ter de esperar passar por toda a burocracia de um hospital.

Precisava se apressar para estar pronta para a entrevista. Isso se conseguisse, por algum milagre, passar. Porque, do jeito que estava aquele pé, acreditava que precisaria passar uma semana ou duas em repouso.

O pior era que estava se esforçando para conseguir pensar em seus deveres e urgências, já que a imagem daquele homem forte, de traços definidos e tão gentil não lhe saía da cabeça. A essência que ele usava também não. Era um cheiro, não, um ser tão inebriante.

Suspirou e deixou-se ser levada por seus pensamentos enquanto olhava através da janela para o nada. Em meio à multidão que passava sem rumo pelas ruas turbulentas, as mesmas ruas que o táxi serpenteava, seu olhar sonhador fitava o singelo limite do imaginário.

Quando Esmeralda chegou ao destino foi arrancada de suas conjunturas pela voz insistente do taxista dizendo que estavam onde ela pedira. Pagou o que precisava e ele pegou a mala dela, não sem antes perguntar se a jovem precisava de ajuda. Ela recusou educadamente, mesmo assim voltando à postura fria.

Entrou no prédio e se identificou ao porteiro como a nova moradora e finalmente pôde subir. Ao entrar no apartamento, encontrou um ambiente bastante parecido com seu próprio lar e isso o fez sentir bem. Deixou a mala em um canto qualquer da sala e foi procurar por um quite de primeiros-socorros.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Colocou-o na bancada da pia do banheiro, da suíte, e tomou um banho rápido antes de cuidar dos machucados. Fez os devidos curativos e enfaixou o pé com firmeza. Este já incomodava muito menos e até conseguia andar sem mancar em demasia.

Foi se vestir e, para sua surpresa, o guarda-roupa estava quase vazio. Suspirou; pegou sua mala e a levou da sala para o quarto. Apenas escolheu as roupas que usaria, sem desarrumá-la. Se fosse escolhida, suas coisas já estavam prontas.

Como era instruída por um guia entregue às participantes, vestiu-se totalmente de preto. Escolheu uma saia que ia um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, para esconder seus ferimentos, uma blusa que ia até os cotovelos, amarrou os cabelos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto e finalmente dirigiu-se para a escolha do calçado. No guia ficava claro que deveria ir de salto, e esse não seria um problema porque realmente havia aprendido a andar com o "bendito"; mas seu pé não permitia.

Mesmo machucada ela ainda tentou usar a bela sandália preta com salto baixo, mas foi vã a tentativa. Pegou uma sapatilha e calçou. Tentaria. Se não conseguisse se infiltrar, faria uma abordagem mais agressiva - como invasor.

Olhou-se no espelho e passou um batom da cor de seus lábios. Não gostava de maquiagem e não precisava dela. Conferiu como estava e pegou uma pequena bolsa, na qual havia seu celular, as chaves do apartamento, a identidade, o batom e um pouco de dinheiro, assim como seu cartão de crédito. A bolsa dessa vez tinha alça longa, porém fina. Colocou a alça no ombro direito enquanto ela repousava do lado esquerdo. Checou uma última vez a bolsa preta e saiu.

Pegou um outro táxi e se dirigiu à mansão onde seriam feitos os testes. Ao chegar foi bem recebida e direcionada a uma sala onde já havia em torno de vinte candidatas. Era um bom emprego, era um ótimo salário, era um lugar agradável e era um belo patrão. Tinha que ser atrativo, mesmo se o último fosse desconhecido.

Quando o relógio de parede marcou exatamente três horas, a porta se abriu e apareceram um mordomo, três empregadas e o grego. Todas as candidatas se levantaram e se enfileiraram, uma ao lado da outra. Esmeralda havia sido a última a chegar e estava na última posição da "fila". Olhava para frente e percebeu que as três empregadas marcavam algo em pranchetas que cada uma tinha.

Já o mordomo e o grego passavam próximos de cada candidata, olhando-a de cima a baixo e fazendo apenas três perguntas: nome, idade e expectativa ao ir trabalhar ali. Milo olhava cada candidata fixamente e esquecia o resto do mundo.

Vinte minutos se passaram e o grego estava cansado. Todas pareciam desqualificadas. Milo estava perdendo o entusiasmo e talvez por isso, para ele, estivessem todas mal. Respirou fundo e olhou para baixo. Todas com os saltos pretos como indicado. Sapatos bonitos, alguns finos e caros, outros simples mas ainda assim belos. A candidata falava, mas ele não estava tão interessado. Ouvia a voz dela ao longe. Aqueles saltos estavam lhe prendendo os olhos. Seguiu olhando-os até o final da fila e, para seu espanto, havia uma descuidada entre elas.

-Pare. – disse de repente e dirigiu-se para a ponta da fila. As candidatas se entreolharam em uma nítida falta de compreensão e seguiram o possível patrão com os olhos.

Ao se aproximar, Milo quase não acreditou no que via. Era ela! A mulher que conseguira prender seus pensamentos. Seguiu até parar na frente dela e sorriu. Um sorriso verdadeiro, direcionado apenas a ela. Muitas ficaram com inveja. Ela apenas corou e respondeu, envergonhada, com um leve arquear dos lábios.

-Olá. – começou Milo.

-Oi. – respondeu olhando para baixo. – Eu não sabia que você seria... eu não sabia. – disse voltando a olhar para o grego. Sabia que ele era o patrão, mas não sabia que ele seria quem testaria as candidatas.

-Nem eu imaginei que você estaria aqui. – disse sorrindo e acreditando que ela se referia ao fato dele ser o patrão. – Você deveria ter ficado em casa descansando. – disse um pouco preocupado.

-Eu não poderia perder uma entrevista, poderia? – os olhos não conseguiam parar de se fitar.

-Você não poderia ter vindo sem salto. Está desqualificada. Por favor, retire-se. – disse o mordomo que havia finalmente ido para o lado de Milo.

-Radhamanthys, por favor. – interveio Milo com o mordomo. – Ela é a que eu escolho. Perdão a todas por terem esperado e obrigado por terem vindo. – disse polidamente. – Por favor, guiem-nas à saída. – pediu para o mordomo e para as empregadas.

Não esperou que saíssem e chamou Esmeralda para seu escritório, para que pudessem conversar. Lá chegando, sentaram-se cada um em uma poltrona, cada qual posicionada em frente à outra.

-Você não deveria dispensá-las assim tão facilmente. – disse Esmeralda corando um pouco e Milo começou a rir.

-Eu não quero alguém que lave minhas roupas. Sei como se faz isso e há muitos empregados aqui. O que eu quero é alguém desvinculado com quem eu possa conversar. – disse degustando com os olhos o rosto corado à sua frente.

-Mas você nem me conhece... nem sabe meu nome! – disse corando cada vez mais e tentando se controlar.

-Acredite, eu te conheço mais do que conheço qualquer uma delas. E se o problema é o nome, que não seja por isso. – levantou-se para dar alguns poucos passos e se ajoelhar na frente dela, pegando sua mão direita e repousando-a na sua. – Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou com um belo sorriso enquanto via os olhos delas aumentarem, seu rosto ficar cada vez mais vermelho e sua cabeça se virar para o lado.

-E-esmeralda... – respondeu com certa dificuldade, o que atraiu muito o grego.

Milo sorriu e beijou a mão dela, fazendo-a olhá-lo imediatamente.

-Encantado em conhecê-la. – sorriu olhando-a nos olhos. – Milo, a seu dispor. – disse levantando o tronco e puxando-a pela nuca para perto de si. Viu com um grande sorriso a garota fechar os olhos e se deixar levar. Encostou os lábios no ouvido direito fazendo-a se arrepiar e sussurrou: - Qualquer coisa que quiser, é só me pedir.

Desencostou os lábios do ouvido dela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha avermelhada. Depois levantou-se e puxou-a pela mão para que também se levantasse.

-Venha, vou lhe mostrar onde será o seu novo quarto e onde você passará a maior parte do tempo. – ela apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e o seguiu.

A tarde passou rapidamente; conhecera sua suíte, a sala de leitura, que era enorme, e o jardim, o local favorito de Milo. Seu trabalho era lhe fazer companhia. Ele lhe dissera que enquanto seu pé não curasse, não seria necessário conhecer a mansão. "Haverá bastante tempo para isso", foi o que ele disse.

Fizera sua mudança naquele mesmo dia (sua mala estava pronta, afinal). Achava agradável a presença do grego e se divertira bastante.

Antes que percebesse, três semanas já havia se passado. Tanto seu pé quanto seus joelhos haviam cicatrizado e a mansão passou a ser conhecida por ele. Não conhecia muito bem os empregados, pois na maior parte do tempo que passava ali estava com o grego; e o mordomo, com quem tinha desavenças oportunamente, havia sido transferido, segundo o que entendera - para onde era o mistério.

Contactara o superior apenas uma vez para dizer que o próximo contato seria dentro de um mês ou dois.

Sua relação com Milo se tornou uma amizade, que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar, e sentia-se menos envergonhada na presença dele. Viviam descordando, mas sempre chegavam a uma solução.

E numa noite em que olhava para o céu estralado percebeu, com o coração espantado, o que realmente sentia, o que havia se instalado em seu peito:

-Eu me apaixonei por ele! – dizia incrédulo para si mesmo. Naquela noite não conseguira dormir.

Quando amanheceu, correu para tomar seu banho e se encontrar com o grego para que tomassem café da manhã juntos, como fora combinado. Sentaram-se um em frente ao outro e começaram a conversar de forma descontraída.

-Esmeralda, você está bem? Parece que não dormiu direito esta noite. – perguntou um pouco preocupado.

-Ah, eu apenas dormi um pouco tarde. – disse com um sorriso tímido. Estava começando a sorrir, graças à presença do grego.

Terminaram o desjejum e foram para o jardim. Milo sentou-se encostado em uma grande árvore e abriu as pernas para que Esmeralda sentasse no meio delas. Assim que ela se sentou, foi abraçada pela cintura e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele. Recebeu mais um dos carinhosos beijos em seu rosto e repousou seus braços nos dele. Fechou os olhos e se deixou envolver pelo agradável aroma que Milo emanava. Dessa forma, acabou dormindo.

Milo deixou que ela dormisse o quanto quisesse. Continuou beijando aquele rosto que gostava tanto e apoiou a cabeça na árvore. Também se deixou levar pelo calor do corpo abraçado ao seu e adormeceu.

O primeiro a acordar foi Esmeralda, que apreciou o rosto do grego adormecido por um tempo. Desfez-se do abraço e se ajoelhou na frente desse, para poder observá-lo melhor. Tão lindo, os cabelos verdadeiramente dourados balançando com a suave brisa, os doces olhos azuis escondidos, repousando, enquanto os lábios descansavam dos sorrisos e se encontravam entreabertos.

Aproximou seu rosto do dele e repousou a mão direita na bela face adormecida. Deixou os olhos seguirem a mão esquerda que não foi impedida de percorrer o braço forte, subindo para o ombro, e depois continuar seu caminho pelo tórax bem definido e malhado. Sentia o corpo dele por sobre o tecido fino e voltou a fitar o rosto. Aproximou seus lábios e tocou os dele, fechando os olhos. Escorregou a língua e provou os lábios que viviam em sorriso. Deixou que sua língua seguisse para dentro da boca do outro.

Já não se importava. Sua mente estava dispersa, perdida em algum lugar longe da razão. Tocou a língua dele e sentiu a sua ser envolvida pela alheia; braços fortes abraçaram sua cintura e sentiu o beijo se tornar um pouco mais necessitado. Deixou-se perder na sensação e, à medida que foi ficando sem ar, sua mente foi regressando.

Abriu os olhos assustado consigo mesmo e tentou se afastar, quebrando o beijo, mas encontrou duas barras de ferro presas à sua cintura.

-O que foi? – perguntou Milo enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração e olhá-la nos olhos, mas conseguindo apenas vislumbrar a face corada.

-M-me solta... – pediu com um fio de voz e sem conseguir olhar para o grego.

-Mas eu deixei você seguir e fazer como quisesse... – disse parecendo de certa forma com uma criança.

-Você estava acordado? Desde quando? – perguntou exasperada, fitando os olhos azuis.

-Desde que sua mão estava no meu ombro. – disse apertando o abraço, fazendo-a se aproximar e beijando-a no rosto.

-M-milo... – estava envergonhada e não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.

Ele estava achando uma graça. Sorriu e dirigiu uma de suas mãos ao queixo dela, empurrando-o delicadamente para cima, possibilitando os olhos de se encontrarem.

-Ei, tudo bem, eu queria faz tempo. – disse e encostou seus lábios nos dela novamente.

Entretanto Esmeralda espalmou as mãos no peito dele e se empurrou para longe, conseguindo apenas parar o beijo.

-Não! Por favor! Me deixe ir. – seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, mas não queria chorar. Também não queria olhá-lo. Mas novamente veio a mão ao seu queixo e lhe fez ver os belos olhos. O rosto se aproximou mais uma vez, os olhos azuis parecendo pedir permissão. Mas quando os lábios estavam a dois centímetros de se encostarem, as lágrimas dela começaram a rolar. – NÃO! Pára, você não me conhece, não sabe quem sou! Me larga, Milo, me larga!

Como pedia se debatendo e chorava, o grego a largou e ela saiu correndo. O resto da manhã passou e eles não se viram. Nem mesmo na hora do almoço, visto que combinaram de que nas três principais refeições diárias estariam juntos.

Esmeralda não saiu de seu quarto para nada. Passou o resto do dia pensando no que havia feito. Certamente o grego pensava que ela era uma mulher. Não tinha o direito de enganá-lo se fossem ter uma relação! E eles não tinham o direito de ter uma relação! Não juntos. Ela era uma espiã, o grego era a pista, a "caça". Suspirava e pensava na mesma situação todo instante. Afinal, como poderia ter se deixado apaixonar pelo inimigo? De alguma forma desejava que o outro não tivesse nenhum tipo de relação com "Os gêmeos". Mas como, se era um suspeito e sua agência nunca errava o alvo

Milo não sabia o que fazer. Queria a garota para si, queria entendê-la, ajudá-la, mas percebia a distância que ela mesma impunha. Não acreditara no momento em que fora beijado, até pensava que era mais um sonho, entretanto... Certamente ela também o queria. Então qual era o ponto em se distanciar? Pensava e repensava. Depois de tudo, sabia que estava apaixonado. Se não estivesse, não teria tido paciência para esperar tanto, nem teria gostado enquanto esperava.

Assim veio a noite e o grego resolveu conversar com Esmeralda. Já havia passado tempo suficiente para os dois pensarem. Dirigiu-se para o quarto dela e bateu na porta, mas não obteve nenhuma resposta. Bateu mais três vezes e esperou até o quanto agüentou. Sua paciência não era grande, mas fez o que pôde. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou aguardando; talvez dois minutos, talvez meia hora.

Como sua paciência chegou ao limite e ninguém respondeu, abriu a porta, que impressionantemente estava destrancada. Entrou e fechou o porteiro de madeira atrás de si.

Não havia ninguém no quarto e ele ouviu o barulho do chuveiro. Resolveu esperar e sentou na beirada da cama. Observou o quão organizada ela era e isso quase o fez sorrir, não fosse sua preocupação.

Dez minutos depois ouviu o chuveiro ser desligado e, não muito tempo após, a porta do banheiro ser destrancada.

Aquele banheiro havia se tornado a caixinha de surpresas de onde sai o que ninguém nunca imaginou. De toalha amarrada na cintura e olhos inchados de tanto chorar, saiu Esmeralda. Uma Esmeralda que Milo nunca imaginara.

Mesmo que os seios dela fossem pequenos, continuavam a ser seios. E ali, na sua frente, era o tórax de um homem. Tinha certeza.

Camus saiu do banheiro enxugando os cabelos e olhando para o chão. Depois de tanto chorar resolvera tomar um banho para se acalmar. Como já estava habituado à lente, nunca deixava de recolocá-la, tendo que tirar para tomar banho e dormir. Respirou fundo e parou de enxugar os longos fios, jogando-os para trás com um balançar da cabeça e se endireitou. Endireitou-se apenas para cair ao chão.

Quando seus olhos se levantaram, viu Milo sentado abismado em sua cama. Sentiu os joelhos enfraquecerem e tudo ao seu redor começar a balançar. Perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo no chão. Não conseguia se manter sobre suas próprias pernas.

Ele caído no chão não conseguia desviar os olhos das orbes azuis que o encaravam abismadas. Camus não podia ou não queria acreditar que Milo estava ali, vendo-o como um acabaria. Toda a ilusão teria fim e o grego certamente o esfolaria pela humilhação de crer estar desejando uma mulher e na verdade querer um homem.

Lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos de Camus. Não importava se estava com lentes de contato ou não. Não importava se as lentes iriam cair se continuasse a chorar ou não. Não importava se o grego descobrisse qualquer outro segredo seu. O de que ele era um homem fora revelado. E agora ele nunca mais conseguiria sequer conversar com Milo.

Chorava sem conseguir gritar, berrar ou fazer qualquer som. Chorava ali, sentado no chão, com as mãos apoiadas atrás de seu corpo, enquanto olhava para Milo. Estava paralisado de medo. Medo de que nunca mais pudesse sentir o suave beijo em seu rosto novamente.

Milo também não tinha ação. Tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar petrificado para "a mulher de seus sonhos".

E ali estava, o universo em um quarto. Cada qual sem ação, reação, previsão. Os olhares assustados se mesclavam. E Milo se levantou. Tinha que agir de alguma forma. Começou a caminhar na direção de Camus. E o único pensamento que cruzava o pensamento do francês era "eu vou morrer".

_- Fim do capítulo 2 -_

_**Continua...**_

**N.A.: **conversei com uma amiga um dia desses e reparei que algumas pessoas ficaram confusas na parte da fic que diz "_Também agradecia por não ter um "pomo de Adão" saliente. Na verdade, era idêntico ao de uma garota: apenas forçando para que aparecesse._" – ou simplesmente pensaram "nha, ela escreve mal, mesmo". Bem... abafando o caso de escrever mal, o fato é que aquele pomo de adão é um trocinho na garganta que define se o que entra vai pro estômago ou pro pulmão. E fica lá, feliz da vida, de um lado pro outro (até que alguém tente engolir e respirar ao mesmo tempo – aí o cidadão se engasga).

Bem, o que importa é que, nos homens, graças à testosterona, essa válvula (e aqui eu não tenho certeza se "válvula" é uma nomenclatura correta – mas trocinho certamente o é!) fica bem maior. Como todo ser humano respira e come, e tudo isso passa pela garganta, todo mundo a tem. \o

Tá, ficou extenso e quem já sabia deve ter tido raiva, mas é isso =D

_Conversa fiada:_ Sinceramente não sei se "o fim do mundo" foi o Camus se apaixonar pelo inimigo, ou o inimigo descobrir que "ela" era e sempre foi "ele". O que vocês pensam? E o que acham que o Milo vai fazer?

Espero comentários e opiniões.

Agora, o que nem eu entendi (o.O oi ) foi aquela cena do aeroporto... sabe, é que uma vez, euzinha, toda avoada, estava andando pelo shopping quando um filho duma mãe com um pai aleatório pôs o pé pr'eu cair. E o povo rachou os bicos! Ele foi embora assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e segurança que é bom nada, e... (blá, blá, blá, blá, blá, blá´). Enfim, na cena da fic eu apostei na existência de uns espíritos de porco.

Até o próximo capítulo,

T&T.


End file.
